Touched
by Schizophrennic Muffin
Summary: Sometimes, the the things we do can touch someone's life forever. Alex Rider has touched more people's lives than he can ever know...a series of one-shots by Chocolate...
1. Best of Friends

A/N: Hello people! Second story!! And yes, it is another Alex Rider one. Yah, it's not the perverted kind of 'touched', okay. It's the cute kind!! NO PERVERSENESS IN THIS STORY!! Ok, calm now... These will not be in the order of the books but right now, this particular letter has mostly to do with Scorpia, but it has the letter Tom wrote him in Ark Angel. Tom is just cool. Quotes:"HOLAAA COME STA?!" "I'm not wearing any underpants." Ha, that boy is just too funny. Anyways, moving on.

Yeah, it's kind of hard to come up with original fics when so many people write, so if someone could please inform me if this idea has already been done, that would be kind. AND you will receive a virtual cookie for your efforts!

Summary: Sometimes, the the things we do can touch someone's life forever. Alex Rider has touched more people's lives than he can ever know...

**DISCLAIMER!! Alex Rider and all that goes with him belong to Mr. Anthony Horowitz.**

* * *

**Touched, Chapter 1: Tom Harris**

That boy is really a conundrum. I've been his very best mate for two years and yet I know so little about him. Less than a month ago, we were in Venice sipping grenitas. Less than a month ago, I found out he was a spy.

It would definitely explain why he was gone for so long, and all the bruises and scars. I was worried that something was going on, but of course he would never tell me before. Although, I wished he would stay more often, because the school bullies have been giving me all sorts of crap while he was away. I'm sounding selfish now, aren't I?

The last time I saw him was also less than a month ago, after my brother Jerry and I had successfully helped him BASE jump into God-knows-what. I remember when we were up there, standing on that cliff overlooking Constanza, er, Consanto, Alex looked so different. So much older for some reason. He had seen too much, I guessed. Things that people shouldn't see.

"Break a leg, or rather, don't." I remember saying just before he jumped. I was trying to lighten the mood, I guess. I never like things to be serious for too long. I wish I could've at least said goodbye to him. I mean, he's been my best friend since I've been going to that bloody Brookland School!

Me and Jerry watched him the whole time, and even after that to see if we could spot an ant leaving the building. I remember the terror that struck through me when the building just flat out exploded. _With Alex in it_.

My fears quelled as I was able to spot a tiny car leaving the facility. Somehow, I just knew Alex was in it. He just wasn't stupid enough to die in an explosion. If it were me, that would be different, but this was _Alex Rider_. He passes Chemistry with flying colors for heaven's sake!

I still couldn't help but think about what fate had decided for him. I hadn't seen him back at our apartment. Even at the beautiful beaches (where I got a not so beautiful sunburn), I wondered what sort of crap Alex had gotten himself into.

After the whole disappearance thing, it was totally surreal when he called us. I remember what he had said, how he was going to come back to school after a bit, how we would be paid for Jerry's equipment. It was Alex's voice, but it, sort of, wasn't his voice. He sounded off. Upset about something. And when I asked him about it he said goodbye and hung up.

After that, I had no idea what had happened to him. I had been hoping he would be back for the first day of school, but I was expecting no news from him at all. I was actually overjoyed to hear something about him in the school announcements.

Alex Rider had been stricken with appendicitis before school had begun. As such, we would be writing him letters to wish him a happy recovering and bla, bla, bla.

I was just relieved that the idiot had survived! Appendicitis? Nonsense. Well, it would be a shame if Old Alex was reading letters all by his lonesome and found that every child in Brookland had written him a letter, except for his very own best mate.

Short, sweet and to the point. I smiled to myself. I knew exactly what to say. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote:

_They told us it's appendercitis, but I bet it isn't.  
__Get well soon anyway._

* * *

**BONUS!! Jerry Harris**

Whoever Tom's friend is, MI6 spy or not, give the boy my compliments. It takes real gut, brains, and maybe just a dash of insanity to get into a place like Consanto. Tom wouldn't have survived a second. And to get out of a place like that _alive?_ Now that takes skill. Alex even had the sense to call us after the whole factory went kablooey. And that's _my_ kind of friend who gives you a check of massive amounts just for accidentally scorching your BASE jumping equipment. Whoever Alex is, I don't really care, he's friends with my brother and that's all that matters. What I want to know is if this kid is interested in BASE jumping the Golden Gate with us...

* * *

A/N: Well how was that? Please review. I plan on doing several others, including Yassen, Jack, Mrs. Jones, Wolf, Paul Drevin, Sabina, and other secondary characters whose lives have been touched by Alex's. Not all of them will be this long, mind you. And not all will have bonus chapters/sections/things. Some of them will though. Yassen Gregorovich is chapter two! Stay alert for the update. Should be within 24 hours... if I get a review...REVIEW!

The Crazy Idiotic Genius, Chocolate Muffin (and her editor, Book Muffin the magnificent...-Choco Muffin- you should've left the last part out...-book- yeah...)


	2. Sentiment from the heartless

A/N: I only got one review, but I was too excited not to post the second chapter. Yes, this one's about Yassen. I LOVE YASSEN!! HE SO COOL! Yeah, I have a thing for liking secondary characters just because they are secondary characters. Like Tom and Yassen and Wolf. One more thing to note: none of this story will be yaoi, slash, lemon, etc. Sorry all you yaoi fans. I'm just not into that stuff. No offense, it's just my opinion.

And here's to my single reviewer!!

PsychoWing: thanks! Um, well I planned out a chapter for Wolf, and then I planned out one for Fox. But the Fox one won't come out for a while, because I haven't had the time to finish Snakehead yet... Also, I _might_ do bonuses of the K-unit, but I forget who they were. Could you perhaps list some of them?

**DICLAIMER!!** **Alex Rider and all that goes with him belong to Mr. Anthony Horrowitz and not me**

And so it begins...

* * *

**Touched, Chapter 2: Yassen Gregorovich**

I didn't shoot him. For some odd reason, I couldn't bring myself to pull the trigger. I had told him it was because I wasn't instructed to kill him, which was only partly true. Assassins know never to leave witnesses. That boy saw me kill Herod Sayle. On instinct, I would've killed him in an instant. Then I saw the boy's eyes.

He has his father's eyes. He reminds me so much of him. If John were still alive, he would have been proud of his son. Even if his son was on the other side.

The truth is, his father was my father. He taught me, instructed me, and saved my life. I had never known a father before John Rider came to Scorpia. Alex and I could have been brothers. Now I am his enemy.

I can tell by the way he looks at me. His glare is confused, upset, even a little afraid. I so wish to tell him about his father. About the truth. But he has chosen a side for now, and I cannot risk this.

For some reason, I pity the boy as well. He never knew his father. At least I was able to be his pupil, even if only for a short time.

It is true I am getting too old. It may be time for me to retire. Yet somehow I know, someday, Alex Rider and I will meet again. Maybe someday the boy will come to his senses and realize who the true enemies are. Maybe someday, he will live up to his father's name. Maybe someday, he will truly be my brother...

* * *

A/N: Well, how was that? Yeah, I always thought that Yassen thought of Alex's dad as like his dad because well, I don't know why. It just sounds cute! And then he wanted Alex to live cuz he is like his little bro! But yeah, now I'm ranting. Darnit! I rant too much. I should take like, anti-rant therapy and here I go again! Anyways, the next chapter might be Wolf, or maybe Paul Drevin, or maybe even Jack. I'm not really sure at this present moment...REVIEW and I will know!

The Crazy Idiotic Genius, Chocolate Muffin


	3. Conquering fears of heights

A/N: Hello!! Thanks to all me reviewers for reviewing! And I have decided that I am going to do Wolf this chapter and then K-Unit (except for Fox) for the next chapter. It'll be like a bonus _chapter!_ OMG!! –deep breath- Okay, ranting over.

**DISCLAIMER!! Alex Rider and all that comes with him belong to Mr. Anthony Horowitz and not me…**

Okay. Let's begin...

* * *

**Chapter 3, Wolf**

Alex Rider is something else. I admit when he first came to SAS, I thought this was some sort of joke. A teenager? Not even eighteen. No way this kid could even be a soldier, much less a spy!

How wrong I was. First off, he passed the survival course. Even if he had a lighter weight than we had on our backs, I was surprised he hadn't collapsed in exhaustion. He even pickpocketed some matches from the sergeant. I hadn't even known he _had_ matches.

That kid even managed to save my career as a soldier, despite me teasing him and calling him names half the time. I'll admit that I'm afraid of heights. And I'll also admit that on that parachute jump, I was about to pee in my freaking pants. But lo and behold, just as I was about to chicken out, a foot nailed me right in the butt. It took me a second to process that it was in fact, little Cub, who shoved my sorry behind out the plane. And a second after that I realized that it would probably be a good idea to open up my parachute. Nonetheless, I knew I had to thank the kid somehow. I wished him good luck and sent him off.

He's not a bad kid, you know. I really did hope to work with him again. I really did hope he would survive whatever hell MI6 was sending him to.

I was relieved to hear some word about him shortly after. But, I was absolutely frustrated at that blasted MI6 for using him yet again. He barely survived this time, and they were still sending him off to die again! And I was supposed to lead the team that would follow him into Hades!

Even though he couldn't understand my motives, I argued against his assistance. I wouldn't let him have a gun because maybe, if he wasn't so stubborn, his lack of a weapon would force him to stay with me, and that way, I knew he wouldn't get hurt.

Of course it didn't work that way. He ran off, and I managed to follow. I ended up taking a bullet for him, but it wasn't serious, so it didn't matter. I sent him off after Greif and that was the last I saw of him for a while.

Not too long after, I was sent to Baghdad. When I heard of Alex Rider next, I found that MI6 was still using him. Alex had gotten "appendicitis". Of course, this was a cover name we used for a gunshot wound.

I was even more frustrated at MI6 for that. But after all Cub had done, I had to send him a get well card. Appendicitis or not.

_Get well soon, Cub. I heard it was appendicitis. Good luck with the gunshot wound. They're really nasty._

_Sincerely, Wolf…_

* * *

A/N: Yah, I hope this was okay. I like Wolf. He cool. I wasn't really sure if there was enough dialogue to get his whole personality so I just guessed. I hope it sounded like him. Please review. I'll probably post the next _booonus_ chapter within a 48 hour time frame so be on the alert! YAY!! Oh, should I do a James Sprintz one? I was just wondering. Please give me your opinion so I can start writing that section.

The Crazy Idiotic Genius, Chocolate Muffin


	4. Bonus: KUnit

A/N: A note on the last chapter, I kinda had the idea of like, Wolf acts macho but really cares for Alex's safety on the inside. I'd thank each of you but I don't have the time. I'm sorry if this chapter took so long to update but I've been grounded so I've been trying to type up the story low key while doing history homework. Hehe, that's harder than it looks actually. Anyways, here's the _boooooonus_ chapter! It's bonus-tastic!! GO K-UNIT!!

**DISCLAIMER!! Alex Rider and all that goes with him belongs to Mr. Anthony Horowitz and not me**

Booooonus-riffic!

* * *

**Snake**

SAS training camp. One letter away from SOS. Our own little slice of hell. The training is brutal, the beds are rock solid, and the food is one step above crap. Home sweet home. Add one teenager and what do you get? Chaos. Between Wolf's taunting and the survival test, I was surprised that Cub had managed to survive one hour of it. Well, he survived several days of it, in fact, and came out of it alive and seemingly healthy. To be honest, I've grown on the kid. If he is a spy, I certainly hope he does as good as his namesake. Well, his modified namesake. Good luck, Double O Nothing.

**Eagle**

They sent us a kid. I remember that when we first met Cub, I was thinking, 'Aw geez, what are they gonna think up next.' A teen spy? Hardly likely. But still, this kid is something. After the survival course, I thought the kid was going to break down and cry. Maybe even make a request for his mommy. Turns out he managed to steal the matches from the Sergeant. The world of spying may not be for teenagers, but it seems that Cub is an exception. I doubt I'll see him again. One of us will die first. I certainly hope it's not him.

**The training Sergeant**

I thought I made it very clear that I had matches in my pocket. I showed them briefly to each of the soldiers as they came in. I even put them in one of my few visible and accessible pockets. None of them even tried to take them. I don't think Wolf even knew they were there. I expected nothing at all from the boy, Cub. He would just trudge up, tiredly, and whine all the way up the rock cliff. It all went as expected: the boy trudged up, whined a little about the cliff and then he stumbled and brushed against me. I would've guessed that he was just tired and didn't bother to watch where he was going. Guess my surprise, when I reached in my pocket and found that the matches were gone. That little bastard. He'll do good.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I wasn't really sure if the K-Unit really had any character so I had to kind of wing it. I reread Stormbreaker and it didn't really give anything. I'm not really sure if they're in Snakehead and I even checked Alex Rider dot com to check if they had character bios. Sorry if this took so long but I had to do extra researching and then I had to do it all while being grounded. The next chapter shouldn't take too long. It's Paul Drevin! And then the one after that might be either Jack or James Sprintz.

Sorry it took so long,

The Crazy Idiotic Genius


	5. Because Someone Cared

A/N: I'm so sorry if it took so long for the bonus, but I was very busy this week. And I was grounded. Which didn't help at all. I'm still grounded, and I have to do extreme crunch time bonus projects, so i'm really sorry if this took forever. I'll be doing finals this week but after that, I'm home free!! Then the updates shouldn't take so long. By George, I think I've got it! Okay, well, sorry it took so long and sorry if it's short...

Book:STOP APOLOGIZING!

Choco: Jeez, anger management...

**DISCLAIMER!! Alex Rider and all that goes with him belong to Mr. Anthony Horowitz and not me…**

* * *

**Chapter Five, Paul Drevin**

Alex Rider was the only friend I've ever had. My dad liked him. He wanted me to be more like him. I really wish I was. He's so brave. I wish I was just half the person he was. He saved my life. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have a finger on one hand or maybe I wouldn't have my hand at all.

And to think I almost turned him in. He ran away, that's what I knew, and I believed my dad. I had to, I mean, he's my dad. I had my doubts about him then, and I had even more when he knocked me out, but even still, Alex was the only person who ever listened. He was the only person who ever cared. I was so relieved that it was, in fact, Alex who was telling the truth, but I felt totally guilty for not believing him at first. I may never see him again, but Alex Rider has permanently changed my life.

No one else has ever seen me as a person. They see me as money and wealth. A spoiled brat who gets whatever he wants. I didn't want all this wealth, I didn't want an uncaring father, and I didn't want this life. The only thing I've ever wanted in this life was a true friend. Someone who cared. I guess I must be very spoiled, then, because I got just what I wanted…

* * *

A/N: Well, how was that? I love Paul Drevin! He's so adorable! He so sad and lonely though. Heh, I'm glad I'm middle class. Anyways, I hope that wasn't too out of character. I've decided that the next chapter, due to tremendous fan support, will be a Yassen Gregorovich II!! So rejoice Yassen fans and review!!

The Crazy Idiotic Genius, Chocolate Muffin.


	6. Before I Die

A/N: Back by popular demand! YASSEN!! YAYA!! Oh, wait. He dies in this one. NOOOOOOOO!! DARN YOU ANTHONY HOROWITZ!! –sobs- he always kills off my favorite characters!! Glen Carver (Tom Turner in the original unedited version), Yassen, Nile!! WHY!? –wipes eyes- whatever. Oh and to answer one of my reviewers questions, yes I am going to do a Fox. I LOVE FOX!! Benji Daniels!! Ok, moving on…

**DISCLAIMER!! Alex Rider and all that goes with him belongs to Mr. Anthony Horowitz and not me…**

* * *

**Chapter 6, Yassen Gregorovich II**

All my life, I've known pain. To be part of Scorpia means to expect death and feel pain.

But the pain I feel now is not because of the bullet in my chest. I knew death would come sooner or later. It's because I may not have any more time to tell him.

Alex Rider was my brother, I would have gladly taken any bullet for him. And even though he didn't know it, that was exactly why I refused to shoot him.

I have to tell him now. Even if he wasn't on Scorpia's side, yet, I have to tell him the truth about his father. With every word I say to him, I feel a burden lifting off of my chest. All the guilt about keeping his own father a secret is slowly fading.

The look in his eyes has changed since I first saw him. He still doesn't believe me. But the doubt is creeping away from his eyes.

It is true what I say to him, I am glad to have him here in my final moments. I wouldn't have wanted any other fate than to die beside my brother.

_Go to Venice. Find Scorpia. And you will find your destiny…_

I can feel my life slowly fading, but I am not sad. He knows the truth. With luck, he'll find Scorpia. After all these years of trials and troubles, I can finally go to sleep. I can finally be at peace…

* * *

A/N: Oh my god. I WAS CRYING when I was typing this. YASSEN!! NOOOOOOO!! –cries- Okay, all better now. No wait -sob- ok. Anyways, I don't know what to do for the next one. Should I do…

A. Jack

B. Mrs. Jones

C. Sabina

D. James Sprintz

E. Fox

Note: If I do Fox, then it'll take a while cuz I still haven't finished SnakeHead. Well, I'm _still_ grounded so I'm afraid that all of them will take a week at least, but Fox might take alittle longer…. Okay well, REVIEW and I will decide.

The Crazy Idiotic Genius, Chocolate Muffin.


	7. Waiting

A/N: Next chapter. I've managed to get to the computer more often lately so I hope this was quick enough for you guys. Anyways, I'll just skip to the writing. Jack and Fox were both the most popular votes, but I have yet to finish Snakehead, so this one is Jack. YAYA!

**DISCLAIMER!! Alex Rider and all that goes with him belong to Mr. Anthony Horowitz and not me…**

* * *

**Chapter 7, Jack Starbright**

Sometimes I wonder if he'll ever have a normal life. He deserves it after all he's done, but MI6 won't let him have it. They'll send him on mission after mission. He may not even live to adulthood.

The thing I hate most about them is that they don't care. When he comes home from God knows what, with all his scars and bruises, they don't even show any appreciation.

I mean, is it _so_ hard to send a thank you card or something?

I'll do anything to help him. Anything to keep him from going in alone. He worries me so much sometimes. And when he disappears for weeks on end, I always fear that the worst has happened. Trouble always seems to be drawn to him.

But what haunts me most is that some nights, I'll hear him crying. I'll hear him screaming at invisible demons in his sleep. When he wakes up, bless his soul, he's still as positive as ever, but I try to make him feel more comfortable and happy. If only to chase the demons away for a moment.

What they're doing to him is worse than physical pain. They're destroying him from the inside out. They're leaving him with scars that will never ever fade away. He's seen death. No fourteen-year-old should have to see a man dying because of a bullet he placed in his own head. No kid should ever have to be haunted by a dead man's last words.

And by now our lives have been too intertwined for me to ever think of him as the kid I had to watch to earn a living again. He's not just a money source. He's like my adoptive little brother. Whatever pain he goes through will make me feel just as bad as if he were my own sibling. I care more about his well being than any simple_ babysitter_ or _caretaker_ could. I've tried to help him fight his demons but he won't always let me. Even in the toughest of his battle, he'll deny my assistance. That doesn't mean I'll ever leave him, though. I'll hold his hand through good times and bad, even when he wants me to let go. Whenever he needs a welcome home hug, a smile, even a batch of scrambled eggs, I'll be right there waiting for him. And when he's ready to let me in and help him more, I'll be right beside him, waiting...

* * *

A/N: This one was more warm and fuzzy than the others I thinks. Except for maybe Paul's. That one was pretty cute. Anyways, so far I've been writing chapters sort of willy nilly and never telling you my update plans and such. Okay, for the next one, I'll either do Smithers or Fox, depending on how fast I read Snakehead (slowly, most likely because of finals). In the event of me doing Smithers first, then Fox will be next. After that it's James Sprintz (with a bonus of Paul Roscoe) and then after that it's Mrs. Jones and then after _that_ it's Sabina and then _maybe_ Ash. Sorry Jusmine, but I have to. I hate Sabina too but she's one of the Alex Rider characters and yeah. Also, I'm going to do a bunch of bonus chapters for the secondary, secondary characters (the ones who aren't even really there for the one book that they are in). I'll do one chapter with Glen Carver (Tom Turner in some copies) and Belinda Troy and General Sarov (Skeleton Key). One for Tamara Knight and Ed Shulsky (Ark Angel). One for Nile and Julia Rothman (even though they evil and will say mean things perhaps) (Scorpia). One for Alan Blunt, John Crawley, Joe Byrne, and Ethan Brooke (the Secret Service guys). And lastly, Scooter and those other ASIS guys in charge of keeping Alex company (Snakehead). What order I do them and who else to include is up to you. So REVIEEEEW!!

The Crazy Idiotic Genius, Chocolate Muffin


	8. Inspector Gadget?

A/N:Ok, good news and bad news. Bad news comes first, I still haven't finished Snakehead. I'M SORRY!! I've been studying and stressing over finals. And I didn't read it as soon as it came out. I didn't start reading the Alex Rider series until like, this December, and then I temporarily stalled reading it to read book report books and finish the Artemis Fowl series, which I had also started back then. Then I restarted reading them in like, April, maybe? And _then_ I had research paper and science project and whole buncha crap. _But_ it's almost summer so I can read a lot faster now. Anyways, Good news, SMITHERS!! YEYEYE!! Ok, well, let's start it then.

**DISCLAIMER!! Alex Rider and all that goes with him belong to Mr. Anthony Horowitz and not me…**

* * *

**Chapter 8, Smithers**

The best part about being indispensible is that you have virtually limitless freedom. I can invent whatever I please, hire whoever I please, and treat Alan's agents however I please as well. It's pretty much whatever I please. Blunt can't ever find another like me! There are guidelines and security measures and whatnot but that's beside the point.

Alan Blunt really doesn't understand how humans work. Much less teenagers. God help the poor boy who would have to be his son. If he had a son. I'm not really sure anymore by the way he treats Alex Rider. In fact, I'm not even sure he was ever a teenager anymore. I certainly can't imagine him as a child. Even childless old me understands that teenagers, though one step away from adult, are not adults and should not be viewed or _used_ as one. And teenagers _hate_ being used as tools. I imagined that poor old Alex wouldn't be at all happy about his work.

In fact, when Alan Blunt first charged me with creating Alex's gadgets for his very first mission, the first thing I had in mind was to _cheer up_ the poor lad. Well, efficiency and disguise were important as well, but I wanted him to be at least excited by all the 'cool' gadgets I made just for him. And I certainly had fun making them. I just wanted to take his mind off of the danger and to make him feel a bit more positive. I wanted him to leave my office thinking, "I feel much safer with these neat things," rather than, "I'm going to die, most likely." Even if I wasn't able to give him a weapon. (one of the few orders I _had_ to follow)

And when Alan called him back again and again, I tried to make the inventions newer and _cooler_ every time, so that there was at least one desirable thing about working for MI6. In fact, I was so concerned when Alex went off to fight Damian Cray on his own, I sent him the gadget I was preparing for his next inevitable mission. (I've met Damian Cray before, and thought him to be a rather nasty fellow. He was certainly good at masking his motives but I didn't think it was too low for him to commit a crime.) Against Blunt's orders? Bah! If I did everything the way _Alan_ ordered it, then I wouldn't be a very successful inventor. Nor would I have any fun in the job.

I certainly hoped my things lightened the mood a little bit. I created many of them simply for the boy's amusement, especially the get well card. Oh, I would have loved to see the look on his face when it started talking! I would have also loved to see the look on the nurses' faces when the thing exploded. I certainly hope he didn't try to hold it too close to his face. Well, at least he was at the hospital. A little burn wouldn't be too hard for a trained doctor to fix, right? Maybe I should have sent him some ointment too…

* * *

A/N: sorry it took so long to post. I was really busy with end of the year crap all week and for two more days. After that, I'm home free!! And I should write more often if I feel motivated to. Maybe Trisha and Book will write something too!! GASP! THAT WOULD BE A MIRACLE!! Anyways, till next time, which will be fox. Or James Sprintz depending on how fast I read the book…

The Crazy Idiotic Genius, Chocolate Muffin


End file.
